


Money Rules the World and Sex is Money

by marshmallowme



Category: Under The Dome (TV), Under the Dome - Stephen King
Genre: Bloodplay, Hardcore, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowme/pseuds/marshmallowme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbie is at Chester's Mill to collect Joe McAlister's debt. Turns out that the kid don't have his money and have a lousy mouth. Sex happens.<br/>PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money Rules the World and Sex is Money

**Author's Note:**

> Yo mah pumpkins pies :D  
> This is my first fanfiction, don't be too hard on me please :)  
> Enjoy some kinky porn.
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR A KUDO, U DON'T REALISE HOW MUCH IT'S AMAZING TO HAVE NOTIFICATIONS *-*  
> MAH TUMBLR : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/litelangel55 (ASK ME PROMPTS, I HAVE MANY MANY MANY OTP SO DON'T BE SHYYYY)

Barbie definitively didn’t like Chester's Mill. It was too hot at this time of year, too crowded, and if he was honest, he didn’t like Maine at all. The thick scent of salt water and the constant overwhelming warmth nerves him.

  
Since he left the army, he did what some could call ‘dirty work’: he collected money – among other things – from people that didn’t repay their loans. It was fine with him, it often required fights and life and death situations, which he loved. War changes people, and Barbie is no exception: he needs pain, blood, and justice as much as others need air and water.

  
He was just passing in Chester’s Mill, for a certain Joseph Ernest McAlister. The kid (he was only 17, for Christ’s sake) borrowed money from Barbie’s boss, and never gave it back. It wasn’t much, considering the astronomical amounts some people borrowed, but still, 500$ for a seventeen years old kid was a quite big sum in Barbie’s book. Not that it was his business, really, he couldn’t care less about the kid’s debt. All he wanted was the money.

  
He was at an anonymous cabin in the woods, just as the kid told him to. The kid was alone, sitting at a round wooden table, his shaky hands cramped around a cigarette. The ashtray near him was full of butts, and an impressive number of packets were in the small garbage.

  
‘’-Do you have my money?’’ Barbie asked, with a cold and assured voice.

  
The kid looked at him. God, he was beautiful. His eyes were full of rage and pain, and he was covered in bruises and small scars. His lips were full and pink, closed around a cigarette.

  
‘’-Nah’’, said the kid.

He got up and opened his arms, the cig still lighted in his mouth.

  
‘’-Go ahead. Kill me. I've got nothing to lose, trust me.’’

  
Barbie was tented, eager to pull out his gun and put a ball in the kid’s head, but somehow he didn't do it. Instead, he punched the kid in the face. He didn’t back up, and at Barbie’s surprise, he smiled.

  
‘’-Come on, hit me with your best shot, babe,’’ the teen said with a grin on his face.

  
Barbie’s fists clenched and he hit him again, harder. The cigarette fall down to the ground, and the kid spit blood.

  
‘’-That’s what I’m talking about. Show me your moves, big guy. You’re not the first one to beat me up like that. Even my mother hits me harder than that. Come on!’’, the kid finished, clapping in his hands.

  
Barbie took the kid by his shoulders and trusted him into a wall.

  
‘’-Who do you think you are, huh, to talk to me like that? Don’t provoke me, kiddo, or it will end dirty.

  
-Oh, yeah? I’ll show you dirty.’’

  
The kid trusted himself on Barbie’s, rubbing himself on the older man. He wrapped his legs around Barbie’s waist and tried to bring him closer.

  
Barbie looked at the boy’s bloodied lips and kissed them. The kid moaned in surprise and opened his mouth wider.

  
‘’-You little bitch’’, Barbie murmured as he broke the kiss. ‘’You want this, huh?’’ he ask as he pushed himself impossibly closer. ‘’You want me to fuck you like the good little slut you are? You think you’re clever? Better than me?’’

  
‘’-Fuck me’’, responded the kid.

  
Barbie immediately pushed Joe harder against the wall, searching for more friction between their two bodies. Joe grunted from the pain that he happily accepted and kissed forcefully Barbie’s lips, letting him know that he wouldn’t be an obedient boy.

  
‘’-Damn right I will fuck you’’, Barbie responded. ‘’Until you beg for mercy.’’

  
He removed the boy’s jeans with an Olympian speed, and throw away the ripped clothes. He shoved him against the wall again, and he opened the kid’s legs, pushing himself between them. The boy was hard and wet, both due to the weather and his excitement.

  
‘’-Oh yeah? Am I supposed to be scared now?’’, the kid laughed.

  
‘’-You should be, baby boy. I’m not known for my kindness.’’

  
Barbie kissed him again, with spite and force, to show that he was the boss, that he was the one in control of the situation. Soon enough, the blood was coming out of their mouths, but neither of them could stop.

  
The kid broke the kiss and took a big gulp of air. He looked wrecked, lips swollen and bruises already forming on his pale skin. Somehow, it turned Barbie on. To see those huge bruises in shape of his fingers, his own blood mixed with the kid’s own, cascading out of their mouth.

  
He pushed the boy on the ground, forcing him to stay on his knees. The kid automatically opened his mouth, knowing what was next. He swallowed the older man’s dick, moving fast while blood and spit was dripping. Barbie put his hand in the boy’s hair, forcing him to go even faster.

  
‘’-That’s it, little slut. You were made for this, huh? With those pretty lips of yours…’’

 

The boy continued to suck, not even touching himself, concentrating on giving the older man the best head he ever had.

  
The feeling of Joe’s tongue on is cock was delightful and only made Barbie harder. Seeing his shaft disappearing into that unholy mouth was too much to handle even for a grow man like him and he forced the kid’s head so that he could cum in his thigh throat.

  
The kid swallowed mechanically, licking his lips afterward.

  
‘’-You’re gonna fuck me anytime soon, old man?’’, he said with a hoarse voice.

  
Barbie lift the kid and violently shove him on the floor. He opened his legs and settled between them. The kid was hard, and wet: it was a good thing for him, because Barbie didn't plan on using lube.

  
He licked the kid’s ass, with spite and blood, before putting two fingers in him. The kid arched his back half in surprise, half in pleasure, and muffled a moan.

  
‘’Don’t’’, said Barbie. ‘’I want to hear you scream, I want the whole town know how much you want to be fucked like a whore’’.

  
He put another finger, but soon enough, the kid wanted more. He removed them and filled the loose hole with his large and hard cock. He trusted hard and fast, planting his nails in the kid’s back, enough to draw blood.

  
The kid putted his arms around Barbie’s neck and kissed him. He bit the older man’s tongue and blood spilled in their connected mouths.

  
‘’-You little shit’’, said Barbie as he spitted blood on the floor.

  
He putted his hands on the kid’s hips and tighten his knuckles to leave bruises on his skin. The bones were squealing under the grip, and the boy hissed in pain.  
Barbie removed his hands and lean to kiss the boy. He trusted in a few times while kissing him, and he broke the kiss to lick the kid’s nipples. He moved under Barbie so he bit them gently.

  
‘’-Don’t move, baby. You don’t want me to bite you, now’’.

  
The kid stopped moving, but Barbie bitted him anyway, with force this time. The kid screamed in pain as blood poured out his nipple.

  
‘’-You… Dick…’’, he panted.

  
‘’-Now, now, no such word, bitch. A good bitch don’t talk, only scream. Now behave or I will punish you.’’

  
Barbie fucked him again deeply, and rolled his hand around the kid’s dick, moving slightly up and down. The kid planted his nails in the older man’s arms as he came, in a strident and satisfied scream. Barbie came shortly after, in a muffled moan, licking the blood off the torso of the younger boy.

  
He pushed himself out and quickly put his clothes back. The kid got up too, but slower, probably still hurt.

 

The kid pulled him into a last bloody kiss, and Barbie turned around.

  
He heard, helplessly, as he closed the door behind him, the kid falling on his knees, probably exhausted, and tried to ignore his trembling and bloody hands.

  
What wouldn't he give to keep the boy with him?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR A KUDO, U DON'T REALISE HOW MUCH IT'S AMAZING TO HAVE NOTIFICATIONS *-*  
> MAH TUMBLR : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/litelangel55 (ASK ME PROMPTS, I HAVE MANY MANY MANY OTP SO DON'T BE SHYYYY)
> 
> THANKS FOR MY SEXY BETA, LOVE YOU JERK :D


End file.
